


[M4F] Backroom Beautiful

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate, Aftercare, BabyGirl, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Piercer, Shy to Dom, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Tone Shift, clit slaps, let me take care of you, namecalling, needleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: She's a little nervous to get her nipples pierced, but she's in good hands. He's an experienced and knowledgeable piercer, who'll make her experience as comfortable as possible. So, when she faints from the shock of the piercing, he's gonna make sure she's taken care of.So, let's get her blood sugar up...
Relationships: Piercer/Listener
Kudos: 7





	[M4F] Backroom Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This character says "beautiful" casually, like one would say "cool", until it starts slipping into calling the listener beautiful by accident.
> 
> This script is all about bashfulness turning to confident dominance and then back to sweetness.
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience. If you’re a minor, kindly fuck off. This is 18+ ONLY, no exceptions.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to fill this script publicly on Reddit, available for free on GWA or similar. If you want to fill this script on any other platform, please ask for my consent FIRST. Do not share on any other site/app without my knowledge and permission.
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest!
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> *emphasis*  
> [guidance/suggested fx]  
> (context)
> 
> _________________________

Hey, welcome, come on in!

Do you have an appointment?

2 o'clock - it's for a piercing, right?

Mhm, and what's the name?

Beautiful, I've got you right here.

So, I'm gonna be the one piercing you today, if that's good with you?

We have some female artists here as well if that makes you more comfortable...

Okay, great! Beautiful, [jokingly] I'll have you all to myself then!

So, come in, after you... 

We do all our piercings here in the back room, so that you have some privacy.

I'm gonna take a little while to set up, so get yourself comfy.

So, what am I piercing today?

[pause]

Oh, your *nipples*, huh? That's great, do you wanna do both or just one?

Both? Okay, beautiful. Okay, lemme just get out my stuff..

[sfx rustling]

Okay, so I'm gonna put this bar in, it's stainless steel and it's pretty long, so it'll be a lot more comfortable, and it'll heal pretty quickly, in comparison to *some* places.

Yeah, no, we pride ourselves on doing this in the safest way possible. You can just *tell* when a piercing is cheap. The metal will be shit, they'll use a piercing gun instead of a needle, it's a mess.

The difference between most people's work and *my* work is the healing process. For cheap jobs, it'll take up to a year. With me? Three months, tops.

[chuckle] You're in good hands.

So, could you stand up for me and take your top off, please?

Okay, I'm just gonna make a few marks here so I can make sure I get it all nice and straight.

Alright.... {beautiful.}

Oh, oh! Sorry! Um, I say beautiful all the time, just casually, like the way people say "cool", I didn't mean to make any kind of comment on your ti- {tits}, uh, *breasts*, not that they *aren't* beautiful, I... You get what I mean, right?

[sigh of relief] Jesus, I'm sorry. I get so awkward sometimes.

Alright, now you just lay back, and just take a deep breath for me...

That's it, beautiful, you're doing so well...

You did it!

Do you need a second before I do the next one?

You just want me to get it over with?

Sure, no problem, okay, another deep breath for me...

You're okay, good girl, just another second...

And there! You're all done! I'm so proud of you, you did it!

You can look, it's over!

Oh, no, sweetheart, don't sit up so quick, you might - 

[fade out, listener has just passed out]

[pause for up to 10 seconds, fade back in]

Hey, hey, don't get up, lie back, you're okay, you're safe...

Take it easy...

God, I was worried about you.

Yeah, no, as soon as I finished the second one, you went out cold.

You want some water?

Here, I got you a bottle, here you go.

Drink it slow... good girl.

How are you feeling?

A bit dizzy? That's perfectly normal, here, take a lollipop.

[laugh] Yeah, you're not wrong, I mean, these actually *are* the same lollipops doctors give!

Yeah, it's because they're super high in glucose, and it's important we bring your blood sugar up.

You're gonna be okay.

No, no, don't be embarrassed, this happens all the time, believe me. Some people faint at the sight of the needle alone. 

[beat]

Yeah, you did! You *did* make it through. You officially have pierced nipples!

And they look pretty damn good, if I say so myself. [chuckle]

Uh, [nervous/bashful again] I'm sorry, was that, um, was that inappropriate?

I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with me, I don't mean to be unprofessional or anything, and I'm usually not one to dish out compliments...

I'm all flustered, I don't know what it is.

I - I mean, I kinda *do* know. After all, there *is* a stunning girl in my studio.

[chuckles] That look on your face... are you all shy because you just fainted, or is it that you're... maybe a little flustered yourself?

Oh, come *on*, you've *got* to know how stunning you are. You don't need to play coy with me. I mean, just look at you... You're... perfect.

Those eyes... those lips. I, um, especially like the look of them wrapped around that lollipop.

[laughs] No, the lollipop was not out of any ulterior motives! I genuinely care and I want to make sure you're feeling okay.

Oh, you're finished with it? Okay, sure, beautiful, let me just throw that out for you.

But it still stands, I can't help but admire the way you look right now.  
Not to mention, um, [nervous laugh] your state of undress.

Beautiful, you don't need to go scrambling to cover your nipples. It was only five minutes ago that I had my hands all over them.

But here, let me just clean you up a little...

And I'll just...

There we go. Now, you're all bandaged up. Hopefully that makes you a little more comfortable.

  
[laughs] Me? Yeah, I suppose I *am* a bit bummed out that they're hidden from sight now.

You're beautiful.

[kisses, protesting]

Woah, wait a second -

[kisses, protesting]

No, wait, I -

[kisses, moans into kiss]

You just fainted, babygirl. I don't want to take advantage of you. *Plus*, you're a *client*, I -

[kisses]

Oh... fuck it.

[more passionate, deep, hungry kissing]

As long as you're okay with it, so am I.

[more kissing]

God, how are you such a good kisser when you've only *just* regained consciousness? [laughs]

[kissing]

It's a compliment, don't worry, babygirl.

[kissing]

How's your head?

[laughs heartily]

You haven't had any complaints, eh? Very good.

No, but for real, are you still dizzy?

You're a bit woozy? Yeah, that's totally normal, baby.

I wouldn't feel right taking advantage of you. Let's take things nice and slow.

It's a real pity I can't play with those beautiful tits... we've gotta let them heal for a good while.

But babygirl, I really, *really* want to taste you.

Will you let me?

Mm, such a *good* *girl*.

No, don't move. Stay lying back for me.

I'm gonna just kiss... [kissing] down your chest... [more kissing] and take these off you. [unbuckling, fabric moving]

[soft gasp] What a pretty little pussy you've got, beautiful.

[spank] Mm, *fuck*. What a *reaction* that got. You didn't expect me to spank that little clit, did you?

Well, I've made your tits awful sore, and I think it's only fair that the rest of you gets some kind of delicious pain.

[spank] You're so gorgeous.

[kisses] Why did you come in to get pierced today, babygirl?

[spank] Answer the question.

[kisses] Well, if you won't, I *will*.

[spank] You wanted to feel like a little slut, didn't you?

[spank] You wanted to show off those gorgeous tits to a perfect stranger, hmm?

You wanted to get something naughty?

Well, now you've got it.

[spank] And you've even got that perfect stranger about to go down on you.

And don't you think you should thank me?

[spank] Thank me, slut.

[kisses] Mm, *good* *girl*.

[cunnilingus time! improv and/or suggested phrases:

\- Fuck, you taste so good...

\- Let me suck that pretty little clit... Mm...

\- You want my fingers inside you? Hmm? How about you beg for it? Go on, beg for me, slut.

\- God, you sound so beautiful...

\- Go on, then, babygirl, take these fingers. Feel my fingers fucking you, curling up to hit *that* spot... Oh, I bet that feels so fucking good, doesn't it...]

[cunnilingus noises throughout]

Oh, baby, you're bucking your hips into my mouth, are you gonna cum?

Tell me now, are you going to cum?

You need to stop moving so wildly, baby, you might hurt yourself.

And you need to tell me, are... you... going... to cum?

Yeah? Then beg for it. Beg for it, you beautiful little whore.

My perfect little slut, beg for me to make you cum, go on... Go on...

Oh, yes, babygirl, do it. Cum for me. Grind that beautiful little clit on my tongue, yes, yes, cum for me.... Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop, just shut up and *cum* for me like a good girl... go on, cum nice and hard for me, beautiful...

[growling/groaning/licking as she cums, for about 10-20 seconds, maybe with the odd "good girl" every now and then]

  
~~Afterglow~~

Mm, fuck, baby, you taste so good.

[kisses]

Thank you. That was... amazing. You're amazing.

Such a sweet, perfect, good little babygirl.

Here, let me help you get dressed. [fabric moving]

I'm, uh, not sure if I helped you out much with the dizziness. [laugh] I might've made it worse.

You want another lollipop?

[chuckles] Hey, no problem. Here you go, beautiful.

So, um...

You can take the bandages off in the morning, and all you gotta do is soak the piercings with saline solution for a few minutes, then you can just gently clean it up with a q-tip. Try to do it a few times a day, okay?

You'll have to come back here in about 3 months to get the bar downsized.

I'm giving you this card just to remind you of the aftercare, *plus*...

I'm giving you my number. You can text me if you have any questions, about the aftercare, or y'know, whatever.

*Just*, y'know, in case you'd like to see me between now and then.

You okay to get up now, babygirl?

Lemme help you up. There you go. Good girl.

See you soon, beautiful.

**Fills:**

[CederickSmoothTalks](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kckkad/m4f_backroom_beautiful_scriptfillpiercer_x/)

[SirFrancis_TheMighty](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kc2yqd/m4f_backroom_beautiful_script_fill_he_pierces_her/)


End file.
